in the hell of the darkness
by Daeya
Summary: Résumé : Vampires est loups-garous au rendez-vous! Mélangé à beaucoup de mystère, et surtout de NARUTO! Que lui veut-on soudainement ? C’est quoi son problème à Sasuke ? Son père n'est-il pas censé être mort? Mais surtout, qui, ou qu'est-il vraiment ? YAO
1. 1 Lâches moi!

**Titre: IN THE HELL OF THE DARKNESS.**

**Auteur (autatrice) : Daeya.**

**Couple : Uchiwa Sasuke X …, Uzumaki Naruto X … (Oui, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de ce que ce sera. J'hésite beaucoup…). Il y a tout de même de fortes chances que ce soit du SasuNaru.**

**Résumé : Vampires est loups-garous au rendez-vous!! Mélangé à beaucoup de mystère, et surtout de NARUTO!! Que lui veut-on soudainement ? C'est quoi son problème à Sasuke ? Son père n'est-il pas censé être mort? Mais surtout, qui, ou qu'est-il vraiment ? YAOI. UA.**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. Ecriture à but non-lucratif.**

**Note: Veuillez m'excuser (pas tapez !!), mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Alors me voilà de retour. J'ai corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**_L_**_â**C**h**e**-**M**o**i**!_

La nuit avait recouvert de son voile sombre la ville à moitié endormie, et n'épargnait des ténèbres que quelques rayons de lune, et les lampes majestueuses le long des rues. Il était tard. Très tard. Seul deux silhouettes étaient encore présentes, et elles marchaient le long de la rue. C'était deux adolescents d'environ 17 ans. Une jeune fille aux chevaux roses, et pleine de vie qui portait un petit pull rose par-dessus un jean très bleu. Elle ne tenait pas en place, au côté d'un garçon avec un air incertain, et qui l'écoutait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il lançait souvent des regards soupçonneux aux alentours, pour revenir aussitôt après aux paroles de son amie. Il était très voyant malgré le noir. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond incroyable, et ses yeux bleus océan faisaient un très beau contraste sur sa peau hâlée. Il portait un léger tee-shirt blanc, par-dessus un fin pull bleu avec un pantalon de lin noir. Soudain, son amie se retourna :

-Il était vraiment bien ce film ! J'ai adoré le moment où Lestat le transforme en vampire** (1) **! Mais je trouve, qu'il donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir violer Louis. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ? Il ne va quand même pas…violer un garçon.

-Mouais, mais remarque…

Sakura s'était remise à marcher, et avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

- … J'aurais aimée qu'il le fasse, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ?! Ah ! Tu veux dire que tu aurais aimé les voir nus ? T'es trop perverse comme fille ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, Naruto. Toutes les filles sont perverses, tu sais ?

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Au fait, t'as déjà fait tes devoirs ? demanda Naruto, avec un air innocent.

- Ne dévie pas la conversation !

- ...

- Et si j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé qu'il le viole, c'est parce que je suis une fan du yaoi. Et après des siècles et des siècles d'aventure, ils s'avoueront enfin leur amour réciproque…, dit une Sakura rêveuse.

- Yaoi ? C'est quoi ? Une secte de lavage de cerveau pour ensuite le remplir de truc pas net ?... AÏE ! Je plaisantais, calme toi. C'est quoi, alors ?

- Pour ton stupide cerveau inconscient, je veux bien faire un effort. Yaoi, est le terme qu'on utilise, nous, les incompris du monde, pour déterminer un couple, ou une liaison entre deux hommes. Je lis souvent des petites histoires de ce genre. Et j'en écris aussi. Pour cela, je vais sur un site : . J'adore y aller. Il y a plein de yaoiste dessus.

Sakura parlait avec une conviction non feinte, et une braise ardente brillait de plus en plus au fond de ces prunelles.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est une secte, avec lavage de cerveau.

- La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et c'est souvent des personnages de ton genre, qu'on prend comme uke.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Quoi ?! Eh ! Je sais ce que ça veut dire uke ! Tu oses me dire ça ?!

- Yep ! Et si tu ne te trouves pas vite fait une copine, je t'arrange avec un gars du lycée.

- Quoi ?!

Naruto pâlit. Il savait que Sakura en était capable. Après tout, elle était elle-même sortit avec Ino, une de ses camarades de classe, pendant un temps. Mais comme Ino avait préféré Shikamaru à elle, leur relation c'était terminée -Mais elle avait pas mal à faire contre Témari. Personne n'avait rien dit. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on voyait ce genre de chose au lycée -et quiconque sensé d'esprit évitait de chercher des noises à la rose. Enfin, c'était plus courent chez les filles que chez les garçons, qui refusaient de se déclarer les premiers. Fierté, fierté.

- Ils…Ils ne voudront jamais, et puis, moi aussi je n'accepterais pas, tenta Naruto.

- Mmmmh, mon petit Naruto, tu es tellement innocent. Tu peux pas imaginer le nombre de gars qui voudraient t'avoir dans leur lit. La seule chose qui les tient à l'écart, c'est moi. Ils se foutent bien de savoir si tu es d'accord ou pas, ils te violeraient sur place avec ton petit air innocent.

- Ah ! Sakura ! Dis pas des choses comme ça !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'aime bien te faire peur !

- T'es méchante !

- Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Elle te fait peur, Naru-chan ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Ah ! On va devoir se quitter, tu as de la chance que ta rue sois aussi éclairée, alors que la mienne a à peine une lampe tout les cinquante mètres. Bon, salut.

- Tu ne me donnes même pas un baiser ? minauda Sakura.

- Même pas dans tes rêves.

- Mmmh ? Je pourrais te le voler.

- Au revoir, Sakura. Bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent, et Naruto traversa la rue éclairée, pour passer dans une mal éclairée. Il était seul, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne voyait personne d'autre, ni n'entendait rien. Il marchait doucement, se disant qu'il prenait le temps de profiter du ciel étoilé et de la fraicheur nocturne. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il voulait faire le moins de bruit possible avec ses pas. Il finit par concentrer son regard devant lui, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il entendit comme un souffle au dessus de lui. Le cœur battant, il releva vivement la tête. Mais il ne vit rien. Il se traita d'idiot à scruter ainsi le noir infini de l'univers. Il remarqua qu'il y avait à peine quelques étoiles, et elles brillaient juste assez pour qu'on puisse les voir.

Quand il réalisa qu'il s'était inconsciemment arrêté, il se remit à marcher en grommelant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain les lampes crépitèrent, et s'éteignirent complètement. Il s'arrêta net. Naruto se força à calmer sa respiration. Il pouvait à peine voir où il mettait ses pieds. Il essayait d'adapter ses yeux à l'obscurité, quand il se retourna violemment. Il ne vit rien, bien sûr. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu… il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… comme un mouvement dans l'air… Le bruit léger du vent qui se déplace ou de quelque chose qui la trouble. Il secoua la tête. Son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il en avait trop. Il descendit son sac de son dos, et le fouilla. Il finit par en sortir son portable. Il alluma la lampe assortie avec, et il avança, guidé par le rayon de lumière qui n'était qu'un halo tant il était faible. Enfin, il pouvait mieux voir que tout à l'heure, et au moins il ne risquait pas de se fracasser le nez sur le trottoir.

Il était devant la maison que lui avaient léguée ses parents en mourants. Dans cette rue aussi, les lampes avaient lâchées. Il batailla donc un peu, pour pouvoir faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure, parce que la batterie de son téléphone mobile était déjà très affaiblie. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas le recharger sous prétextes qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

Il jura, et finit par réussir. Il sourit. Il avançait sa main vers la poignée, quand il se sentit tirer violemment en arrière. Il poussa un cri, et se retrouva plaqué brutalement contre le mur. Il avait mal à l'épaule. Puis, il sentie qu'on l'embrassait. Il avait mal, mais il avait surtout peur. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Sakura. Il envoya son poing, mais celui-ci se fit arrêter par une poigne dure. On libéra ses lèvres, et il sentie un souffle froids passer sur ses oreilles. On lui murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il se sentie libérer de la poigne, et deux secondes plus tard, il était seul dans la rue.

Il rentra rapidement dans sa maison, et la ferma à clé. Il s'appuya contre la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se vit dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui, et qui ornait le mur d'en face. Un petit filé de sang coulait de ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait, et il n'avait pas aimé. Dire qu'au Lycée tout le monde le faisait, et ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça en plus. Il ferma les yeux, et revit les yeux de braises. Ça y est, il avait un nouveau sujet de cauchemar. Il secoua la tête, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin dormir en paix, sans un seul cauchemar. Enfin, il commençait à s'habituer -faut dire qu'après 17 ans de cohabitation, on finit par se résigner. Il se demandait souvent d'où lui venait autant d'imagination. Comme la fois où il était dans un village sur une plage, et que les habitants lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais aller dans la forêt. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais disaient qu'elle était maudite. Bien sûr, lui, voulait absolument y entrer. Il faisait toujours des rêves bizarres. D'ailleurs, cette plage se trouvait derrière une grosse bosse de terre, comparable à une montagne. Elle avait une entrée, et il y avait vu plein de cadavres d'êtres étranges -qu'il avait associés à des extraterrestres.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Il grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, il revoyait ceux de braises. Il rejeta ses couvertures. Ça ne servait à rien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il regarda la lune à travers la vitre du toit, qui se trouvait sous un paravent qu'il enlevait la nuit. Elle était pleine, et très brillante. Bien ronde. Il se releva, et regarda à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il _le_ vit. Il sursauta violemment, et cligna les yeux. _Il_ n'était plus là. Ce visage. Il avait l'impression de le connaître. Après avoir fermé les volets de sa fenêtre, il se coucha et prit un livre. _Les êtres d'outre tombe_. Intéressant…

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Naruto, c'est quoi ces cernes sous tes yeux ?!

- Rien, Sakura. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

- Rien d'anormal. Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Mais c'est pas normal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits, bon sang ?!

- C'est rien, j'avais pas sommeil.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Enfin, j'espère que tu seras toujours en forme pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- On dort au camp. Celui qui se trouve derrière le manoir Uchiwa. Enfin, pas loin du manoir. T'as pas oublié, j'espère ?

- Ah ! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Voyons, tu me connais.

- Justement. Bon, j'irai te chercher avec les autres, sinon c'est pas sûr que tu viennes. Te connaissant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas oublier.

- Ouais. Ah ! Ça Sonne. Viens, on va en cours.

- Attends-moi !

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Le prof d'S.V.T se tenait devant la classe, et la regardait d'un œil psychopathe. Aucun bruit. Même les mouches étaient silencieuses –s'il y en avait Le silence planait donc, et sévissait à travers le regard de l'homme qui regardait les élèves. Orochimaru était le prof le plus redouté. Reconnu pour son sadisme, et son esprit diaboliquement cruel. C'était un grand sado-maso dans tous les termes du mot. Le teint cadavérique, il avait les mains pleines de sang. Tout le monde déglutit, et faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand il prit un scalpel.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? J'espère pour vous, que l'un d'entre vous va me répondre.

- Un… Un scalpel, monsieur, dit Sakura.

- Et à quoi peut-il servir ?

- À disséquer des animaux ou des plantes, répondit rapidement Ino.

- À part les animaux et les plantes ?

Orochimaru avait un sourire sadique, et toute la classe le regardait d'un air terrifier. Enfin, presque toute.

- On peut aussi disséquer des humains, dit Sai avec son petit sourire.

- Et je crois que ça fait mal.

- Vous croyez, monsieur Gaara ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais essayé sur moi, mais le chien de mon frère a hurlé quand je lui en aie planté un dans le flanc. Ensuite, il est mort, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Et comme les humains sont aussi des animaux…

- Monsieur Kankuro, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder votre frère ainsi. Si vous voulez pouvoir le tuer, il faudra que vous vous approchiez de lui. Vos yeux seuls ne lui feront rien. Vous avez la permission de vous déplacer.

Et le cours se termina en bain de sang sous les yeux comblés d'un certain prof luciférien. La cloche sonna, et tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle. Naruto montait l'escalier, mais il se fit bousculer, et perdit l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, mais rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'on le retenait. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait empêché de se fracasser le crâne.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention.

- Désolé. Et merci de m'avoir rattrapé, Sasuke.

- Mmh.

- ...

- ...

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, on est en retard.

- Ouais. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke ignora sa question et entra dans la classe, et effectivement, ils étaient en retard. Le prof de physique chimie, Morino Ibiki, les regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- La prochaine fois, vous aurez une retenue. Comme vous êtes en retard, et que le cours d'aujourd'hui se fait en groupe de deux, vous serez ensemble. Les autres groupes sont tous déjà fait. Vous n'aurez donc pas le choix. Rejoignez vos places. Quand à vous, Monsieur Inuzuka, laissez votre chien dehors, je sais que vous le cachez sous votre blouson.

Sasuke entraîna Naruto à l'arrière de la salle. Haku et Kimimaro partagèrent les matériels, et ils commencèrent vraiment le cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Naruto.

- ... Tu vas bien faire un camping avec les autres ce soir ?

- Oui, mais toi aussi, non ?

- Je ne te parle pas de moi, mais de toi.

- ...

- Enfin… Voilà, surtout, tu ne dois pas t'approcher du manoir Uchiwa.

- C'est bien là que tu habites, n'est-ce pas ?

- On s'en fout de ça. Tu ne t'approches pas du manoir, c'est tout.

- C'est bon, je vais pas le détruire ton manoir. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'en approche ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention, tu sais ? En plus, je ne serais pas le seul là bas.

- Tu ne t'en approches pas.

- Ah ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me sentir, mais de là à…

- Fermez-la, au fond ! leur hurla Ibiki.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir que lui rendit le prof, mais il les laissa tranquille. Sasuke avait toujours réagi ainsi avec tout le monde. Naruto s'étonnait d'ailleurs, qu'il lui ait autant parlé. Lui qui d'habitude avait du mal à aligner ne serait-ce que plus de trois mots en une journée. Aujourd'hui, il en avait dit pas mal. Naruto prit le tube à essai, mais dans un geste inconsidéré le lâcha, et le tube alla se briser sur le sol.

- Monsieur Uzumaki !

- Ex… Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je… AÏE !

Il c'était fait une entaille dans la paume, en voulant ramasser les débris de verres. Ibiki s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées. Il regarda la blessure de Naruto, et après y avoir appliquée un mouchoir en papier, l'envoya aux toilettes pour le laver, et ensuite à l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, accompagnez le.

- ...

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Naruto lavait sa main en grimaçant. Au début, ça ne lui avait pas tellement mal, mais maintenant qu'il la passait sous l'eau, sa blessure lui piquait. Sasuke, adossé à la porte d'une toilette, le regardait faire, le visage impassible.

- Prends du savon.

- Hein ? Oh, incroyable, le grand Sasuke s'intéresse à une autre personne que lui-même ? Mais l'apocalypse est proche ! cracha Naruto.

Il avait mal, et quand il avait mal, il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal. Sakura disait que c'était une très mauvaise habitude. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait. Et il devenait insupportable quand on l'en empêchait. Un peu comme s'il reportait la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Eh ! bien, comme tu le vois, il arrive que le « grand Sasuke » pense à autre chose que sa propre personne. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse sans but, rien que par pur esprit de bonté. Je me méfierai, si j'étais toi.

- Ouais ? Ben t'es pas moi. Fiche moi la paix maintenant.

- C'est qu'on se fâche ! C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire de te foutre la paix, crétin. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Dans ce cas, t'attends quoi pour retourner en cours ? T'auras qu'à dire au prof que tu m'as laissé à l'infirmerie.

- C'est pas de lui que je parle.

Naruto le regarda avec étonnement.

- Quoi ? Je te comprends pas.

- Tas pas besoin. Dépêche-toi.

- Non, non ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'entêta Naruto. Tu me surveilles ?

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Non, j'ai bien compris ! Pourquoi…

- Mais c'est que tu peux être chiant, merde ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

- Comment tu peux savoir ce qui vaut mieux pour moi ?

- Je te connais assez pour le savoir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, explique-moi cette histoire de surveillance.

- Et si plutôt toi, tu m'expliquais comment tu t'es fait cette petite entaille sur le coin des lèvres ? répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire railleur.

Naruto le regarda, stupéfié. Personne n'avait remarqué, pas même Sakura.

- Premier baisé un peu trop violent peut-être ?

- C…Comment…

- Comment quoi ? Comment je sais que c'était un baisé ?

- ...

- Alors quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue tout à coup ?

-...Toi…

Sasuke s'était rapproché de lui, et avait toujours son petit sourire. Il était beaucoup trop près, au goût de Naruto.

- Oui ?

- ...C'était toi… Non, tu n'as pas les mêmes yeux…

- Vraiment ?

Naruto hésita. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de voir des reflets rougeoyant dans les yeux obscurs de Sasuke.

- Il…Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

- Ouais, je crois bien, si tu ne veux pas perdre tout ton sang.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sasuke !

- Hmm ?

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, je n'aime pas.

Sasuke émit un petit rire. Naruto le regarda bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire sans note de sadisme. C'était…bizarre.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

-Voilà, dit Kabuto.

C'était l'infirmier. Il venait de bander la main de Naruto.

- Comme tu es droitier, je ne crois pas que tu ne puisses encore te servir d'un stylo, pour aujourd'hui.

Puis, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Toi, tu vas encore te faire sermonner.

- Ta gueule.

Naruto s'étrangla. D'accord, Kabuto était quelqu'un de plutôt sympa, mais de là à l'insulter. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs du fait que Sasuke ne se soit pas encore fait renvoyer après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en était toujours bien tiré, même la fois où il avait faillit tuer un petit garçon de primaire qui l'avait provoqué. Le pauvre petit avait eut droit à deux semaines d'hospitalisation.

- Tu dis ça, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie encore foiré. C'est pas grand-chose, mais quand _il_ va l'apprendre…

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, ok ?

- Mais le problème est là, Sasuke. Justement, ça me regarde.

- De… De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? demanda Naruto en se levant de sa chaise.

- De rien. Allez, viens, on retourne en cours.

- N'oublies pas qu'il ne doit pas faire trop de manipulation avec sa main droite, ou elle va mette du temps à cicatriser, vu la ligne de sa blessure.

- Pourquoi vous lui dites ça à lui, et non à moi ? De toute façon, nous ne sommes jamais ensemble.

- ... Je crois que Sasuke me comprends. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

Kabuto le regardait d'un regard insistant.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Allez, viens Naruto.

- Mais…

- Viens !

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

C'était le début de leur troisième cours. Naruto était déjà assis, et avait gardé une place pour Sakura. Celle-ci s'approchait, quand Sasuke se mit à côté de Naruto.

- Hey ! C'est ma place !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, tu te pousses de là !

- Donnes moi une bonne raison.

- Fais pas ton important avec moi, l'Uchiwa ! Fais moi plaisir, et dégages de cette place.

- Si tu trouves que je fais mon important, c'est de ton propre et unique point de vue. Et non, je ne dégagerai pas de cette place. Ton plaisir est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Sakura fulminait, et avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

- Viens Naruto, allons chercher une autre place. Loin de ce gros bouffon.

D'un geste vif, Sasuke agrippa le bras de Naruto, et le força à se rasseoir.

- Désolé, mais Naruto reste avec le gros bouffon.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Sakura et Naruto.

- C'est pas bientôt finit ?! Mademoiselle Haruno, veuillez prendre place, s'il vous plait ! lança Anko, la prof d'Histoire-Géo, d'un ton tranchant.

- Mais…

Comme la prof la regardait d'un œil mauvais, elle préféra ne pas insister. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Sasuke.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi bien, l'Uchiwa !

- Oh, mais je ne le crois pas, dit calmement « l'Uchiwa », avec un petit sourire flottant au bout des lèvres.

Sakura alla s'asseoir auprès de Sabaku Gaara, la seule place de libre dans la petite salle.

- Quel enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle.

- Le traite pas d'enfoiré.

- Quoi ? Non mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense, en voyant les yeux de Gaara. Elle était craint de certains au Lycée, mais lui, il était craint de tous. Elle s'étonnait quand même un peu du fait qu'il ait prit la défense de quelqu'un. Même si c'était de Sasuke. Lui qui ne parlait d'habitude pratiquement jamais. Elle préférât se taire.

Naruto fulminait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Sasuke, ni ce qui lui avait prit, mais il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de parler. Il avait tout de même le droit de choisir où il voulait s'asseoir, non ? Eh ! bien, apparemment, non.

- C'est bon, calmes toi. D'après Kabuto, tu ne devrais pas tenir de stylo pour aujourd'hui, alors je vais prendre les leçons pour toi, vu que d'habitude, je ne les prends jamais moi-même. Tu es tout rouge. La prof va finir par croire que tu es malade.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes.

- En beaucoup.

- …

- C'est pourtant simple, si tu ne veux pas que je la rembarre moi-même, t'as qu'a lui dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'assois avec toi.

- Rêve… AÏE !

La prof venait de leur lancer une craie chacun à la tête. Si Sasuke l'a évité, lui ne l'a même pas vu venir.

- Je vous aie dit de la fermer, salle gosses. La prochaine fois je te raterai pas, Uchiwa. Ce matin, j'ai failli avoir le connard qui te sert de frère.

- Lui aussi, il vous aime bien.

- Joue pas avec moi, enfoiré.

La classe ne s'étonnait même pas. Il est vrai, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Anko parlait de la sorte. Elle parlait ainsi même à la directrice, Tsunade.

- Oh ! Mais je ne me permettrais pas, professeur.

- Ouais, c'est ça, et enlève ce sourire narquois de ta sale face.

- Bien sûr.

- ... Hey ! Kakashi ! Fais le cours à tes élèves, au lieu de lire ce livre pas saint ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?! Alors que tu pourrais les faire souffrir avec des tas des devoirs, tu les laisses s'amusés !

Le Kakashi en question, se trouvait dans une salle dans un autre bâtiment, à côté du bâtiment dans laquelle leur cours se tenait. La voix de leur prof de français leur parvint très nettement.

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

La classe se consterna. Le lycée était un vrai Zoo de Profs. On y trouvait de tous.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

C'était la pause, et tous les élèves étaient dehors. Naruto se retourna.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression cette tu me suis.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que je fais. Tu as une très bonne intuition.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis, Uchiwa Sasuke ? demanda Naruto d'un air menaçant.

- Tas pas à le savoir, Uzumaki Naruto, dit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Sakura intervint. Elle se gratta la gorge pour attirer leur attention, et eut en bonus un regard noir de Sasuke.

- Bon, voilà : Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend depuis ce matin, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de coller Naruto.

- Vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué.

- Ouais… Et j'ai pas aimée ce que t'as fait ce matin. Tu m'as piqué ma place.

- Ça aussi, j'avais pas remarqué.

- Eh ! Ne me cherche pas, surtout.

- ...

- Tu sais la fermer quand il faut, finalement.

- Tu m'ennuis.

- Un problème, Sasuke ?

- Non, Gaara. C'est rien. J'expliquai juste à Haruno, que pour cette semaine, Naruto se placera avec moi pendant les cours.

- Quoi ?!

Naruto et Sakura avaient carrément hurlés. La plupart des élèves se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, mais en voyant Gaara et Sasuke, ils jugèrent plus prudent de prêter leur curiosité à autre chose. Mieux valait ne pas avoir à faire à ces deux là.

- Mais…mais…, balbutia Naruto.

- Quoi ?! Non, mais y'a vraiment un truc qui ne vas pas chez toi ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, avoua placidement Sasuke.

- Ah, oui ? Si tu veux sortir avec lui, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas simplement ? Je t'aiderais.

- Sakura, ne dis pas ça, supplia Naruto à son amie.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Il a bien assez de soupirants… Et il est coincé.

- Quoi ?!

Naruto avait rougi violemment, et allait lui envoyer son poing, quand il se fit arrêter. Il se retourna.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

- Lâche-moi, Gaara. Et garde tes conseils pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas un conseil. Juste une remarque.

- Comment ça ? demanda suspicieusement Naruto.

- Une remarque…, dit Gaara d'un ton évasif.

Naruto arracha son bras et recula. Puis il regarda Sasuke qui affichait un air impassible, les mains dans les poches.

- ...toi…

- Stop ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Expliquez-moi. Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura.

- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde, lui dit Sasuke.

- Mais, justement, ça me regarde…

- Viens, Sakura.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez, viens.

Naruto se retourna, dans l'intention de s'en aller, mais il rencontra un obstacle, et se retrouva le visage contre quelque chose de chaud et qui battait régulièrement.

- Que se passe-t-il, cher petit frère ?

Naruto releva la tête. Celui qui avait parlé n'était autre que l'aînée des frères Uchiwa. Itachi Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Sasuke d'un ton froid.

- C'est une façon de parler à son grand frère ? Moi qui venais pour voir comment tu allais.

- Eh bien, ça y est tu m'as vu. Maintenant, barre-toi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu n'es pas le seul que je suis venue voir. Alors Naruto, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, dit Naruto un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Itachi Uchiwa était l'une des personnes qu'il pouvait dire qu'il appréciait. Contrairement à son frère, il était aimé de tous au lycée, et respecté. Il regarda Naruto, et en voyant son air bouleversé, se tourna vers son frère en quête d'une réponse. Comme Sasuke se contentait de le fusiller du regard, il finit par parler :

- Expliques moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plait.

- Ah ! Ben, justement, ça ne me plairait pas. Retourne vers tes amis, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ce ton casant ? Pourquoi ne vouloir rien me dire ?

Il prit soudain un air sérieux et sombre que Naruto et Sakura ne lui avait jamais vu :

- Tu as quelque chose à te rapprocher, Sasuke ?

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais finalement, renonçât.

- Sasuke…, commença Itachi.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas trop demander, non ?!

- Mais, Sasuke, calme-toi…

- Et dit le aux autres, tant que tu y es ! J'en ai mare ! Fichez-moi la paix, merde !

- Sasuke…

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas lui-même ?! Il croit peut-être que c'est amusant ?! Cet emmerdeur de Minato…

- Sasuke !

Itachi avait pris un ton dur, et il regardait Sasuke d'un œil mauvais. Ce dernier baissa la tête, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, et serra les poings. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Minato ? demanda précipitamment Naruto. Tu connaissais mon père ?

- ... Non.

- Comment ça, non ? Tu viens de dire son nom.

- Et alors ? Ton père n'est sûrement pas le seul à s'appeler ainsi.

- Mais…

- Je ne connais pas ton père ! Vu ?

Naruto le regarda, surpris, et hocha doucement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, il prit Sakura par la main, et allait l'entraîner, quand Sasuke lui rattrapa un poignet. Naruto se retourna :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- N'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Garde moi une place, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse une scène, ok ?

- ...

**A suivre...**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**(1)** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le film qu'ils sont allés voir s'appelle « Entretien avec un vampire » de Neil Jordan, d'après le roman d'Anne Rice (Interview with a vampire). Paroles de Shali-83 : " Je viens juste te dire que : Di Caprio ne joue pas du tout dans "Entretien avec un vampire" ! Dans ce film reprenant le roman d'Anne Rice, il y a : Tom Cruise (Lestat), Brad Pitt (Louis), Claudia (Kirsten Dunst), Armand (Antonio Banderas) et Christian Slater (Daniel). ". (Dans la première version du chapitre 1, je m'étais trompée. C'est tout ! Remercions Shali-83 )

**Voilà!**

**Et veuillez m'excuser de ce GRAND retard ! TT**

**(05.10.08)**** (première parution le lundi 04 juin 2007).**


	2. jeu au clair de lune 02

**Titre: IN THE HELL OF THE DARKNESS.**

**Auteur (autatrice) :** **Daeya.**

**Couple : Uchiwa Sasuke X …, Uzumaki Naruto X … (Oui, je suis pas encore très sûre de ce que ce sera. J'hésite beaucoup…). Il y a tout de même de fortes chances que ce soit du SasuNaru.**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer :**** Kishimoto Masashi. Ecriture à but non-lucratif.**

**Note: Veuillez m'excuser (pas tapez !!), mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Alors me voilà de retour. J'ai corrigé ce chapitre ainsi que le premier.**

**Bon, ben, bonne lecture!!**

**_J_**_e**u **a**u **c**l**a**i**r **d**e **l**u**n**e**.**_

Naruto s'appuya contre la porte de son rez-de-chaussée, et poussa un soupir de fatigue. Sasuke ne l'avait pas lâché de tous les cours, et même s'il n'avait vu personne, il était sûr que l'Uchiwa l'avait raccompagné. Ouais, il avait cette capacité étrange de ressentir les présences… parfois… très rarement.

Et il y avait Gaara aussi. Bien qu'ils aient toujours été dans la même classe, il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé. Donc, il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il était, en quelque sorte, le meilleur ami de Sasuke -comprendre : il lui disait « bonjour » et « au-revoir ». Aujourd'hui, Gaara avait semblé bizarre. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, quoi ! Il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de le regarder. Et il avait une expression sur le visage ! Naruto ne savait quelle expression, mais il en avait une. Qu'il perdait aussitôt que Sasuke le regardait. Gaara semblait alors retrouver ses esprit, et redevenait normal -c'est-à-dire, impassible.

Lui qui d'habitude faisait tout pour éviter le silence, n'avait pas une seule fois essayé d'établir une conversation avec le brun, pas même un petit monologue. Il n'aimait pas le silence quand il était en présence d'autres personnes. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, et allant jusqu'à se faire passer pour un parfait idiot. Il faisait cela pour éviter que les gens puissent penser. C'était stupide, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils réfléchissent à son propos. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et risqua un œil dehors. Aucun Uchiwa en vue. Rassuré, il referma la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et chantonna un petit cantique sur le bonheur apporté par les ramens.

À l'arrière de sa maison, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, une ombre encore plus sombre.

- Il est bien rentré… Oui, je continue à le surveiller pendant encore une heure. Mais après, tu envoies quelqu'un pour me relayer ! …Ok, j'attends.

Il y eut un « clic », puis une voix murmura :

- Fait chier. Et dire qu'on ne m'a même pas encore dit pourquoi je dois le protéger, cet idiot… Et bien sûr, j'ai pas le droit d'en profiter ou de refuser d'opérer. Putain de mission…

Naruto dévala l'escalier de sa chambre, et se précipita sur la porte. Il ouvrit, et vit Sakura accompagnée de Kiba, Hinata et Lee. Il les fit entrer, et leur demanda de patienter dans le salon, le temps qu'il prenne ses affaires. Quand il redescendit, il vit Kiba fouiller dans ses films, et Hinata lui demander d'arrêter.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? lui demanda Sakura. Pyjama chaud, pull, vêtements de rechange, couverture…

- C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai pris tout ce que tu as mis sur la liste.

- T'es sûr ? Laisses moi vérifier ton sac !

Pendant que Sakura vérifiait si Naruto avait tout ce qu'il fallait, Kiba éclatait de rire :

- Naruto, t'es pas possible ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Elle t'a carrément fait une liste ! Faut dire que tu es très étourdi !

- Je ne suis pas étourdi !

- Ah ! ouais ? Est c'est quoi ces airs rêveurs que tu as parfois ? Il y a des moments où tu es complètement dans la lune, les yeux vagues, complètement coupé de la réalité.

- Je réfléchis, pendant ces moments là !

- J'ai fini ! s'écria Sakura. Lee, passe-lui le sac de couchage que tu devais lui prêter !

- Non ! Je le porterais moi même !

- Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà le tien et tes affaires à porter ! Le parc n'est pas tout près, tu sais ? Il est à au moins 500 mètres d'ici !

- Cela me fera de l'exercice ! La jeunesse doit resplendir ! Faisons ces 500 mètres en courant !

- Dit, Lee. Si tu veux, je veux bien te laisser porter mes affaires aussi.

- Kiba !

- Désolé, Hinata ! Je plaisantai, tu sais ? tenta le jeune homme.

- Je ne te crois pas, riposta la jeune fille, offusquée.

- Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait y aller ? Si on tarde trop, il fera nuit, et on n'y verra plus rien.

- Naruto à raison, dit Sakura. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait des problèmes de vue, parce que c'est la pleine lune ce soir.

- Je ne parlais pas de problème de vue. C'est le fait qu'on doive traverser le cimetière, qui ne me plaît pas.

- Ouuuuh, je suis le fantôme qui hante en ces lieeeeeeux, mima Kiba en levant ses mains près du visage furibond de Naruto. Tu as peur des fantômes, Naruto-kun ?

- La ferme, Kiba. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ah ! non ! Si vous commencez maintenant, vous n'allez pas finir ! Allons-y, avant qu'Hinata et Lee ne partent sans nous. Ils sont déjà dehors.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Les gars, on est là ! cria Sakura.

Leurs amis se tenaient au milieu de la petite clairière du grand parc.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Il avait encore oublié, j'imagine ? demanda nonchalamment un garçon allonge sur l'herbe et qui regardait les étoiles.

- Non, Shikamaru. C'est Sakura qui a tenu à vérifier s'il avait bien toutes ses affaires, expliqua Kiba.

- C'est tout ? Ça ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps de vérifier quelque chose. Surtout si c'est Sakura qui le fait, observa le dit Shikamaru.

- Oh, ça va ! Je ne vais pas non plus te faire un compte rendu de notre trajet !

Comme Shikamaru le regardait intensément, il poussa un soupir profond :

- Lee ne voulait pas laisser Naruto porter son sac, et ça nous a ralentis.

- …ben, c'est Lee…

Lee, qui n'avait pas écouté la conversation, entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Il envoya un sac gris à Naruto.

- Ton sac. T'aime le gris, j'espère ? Sinon, tu peux prendre le mien. Il est vert fluo, et brille dans la nuit ! Tu le veux ?

- Heu… non. Ça ira. Je prends le sac gris.

- OK !

- Hey ! s'écria Sakura. Et si on faisait un jeu de cache-cache dans le noir, et ainsi une promenade, avec un autre groupe. Pourquoi pas le groupe d'à côté ?

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles promenade et cache-cache ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que des individus comme Uchiwa et Sabaku voudront faire mumuse avec nous ?

- Shinô n'a pas tort, remarqua Ino.

- T'inquiète ! Je sais comment les convaincre, dit Sakura d'un air suffisant.

- Ah ! ouais ? Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Temari. Déjà que moi j'arrive même pas à faire réagir mon petit frère…

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens !

Et elle disparut derrière les arbres. Ses amis se regardèrent sans comprendre, sauf Shikamaru qui continuait à regarder le ciel, et qui murmura un long « Galère ».

OOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle était accompagnée de Sasuke et de son éternel air indifférent, de Gaara avec, pendu à son bras, un Sasori qui avait l'air de dire « Gaara-kun, marche moins vite ! Gaara-kun, tu t'occupes bien de moi comme l'a dit tonton, hein ?! Gaara-kun, tu m'adores, hein ?! », et à « Gaara-kun » de dire « Retenez moi ou je le bute ! », d'un Neji au regard noir fixé sur un Kiba qui faisait le pitre devant Hinata, de Kankuro qui fulminait de rage sous le sourire de Sai, et de Kimimaro qui tenait Haku par la main.

- Lee, tu me dois trois barres de chocolat noir, dit Shikamaru. Elle a réussi à les convaincre de venir.

- Raah ! Mais c'est impossible que moi, le resplendissant fauve de jade, de la plus pur des forces de la jeunesse, je puisse perde ! Je sais ! Viens, nous allons faire la course tout autour du parc !

- …Contentes toi de me donner mes chocolats… Et n'oubli pas que je les veux noir.

Naruto, lui, regardait les nouveaux arrivants.

- Vous ne les trouvez pas bizarre ?, demanda-t-il.

- Explique-toi, dit Shinô. Tout le monde sait que ta notion du bizarre est très différente de la notre.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça… Bref… Il y a Sasori qui est encore en vie, malgré le fait qu'il colle Gaara comme une sangsue. Haku et Kimimaro qui se tiennent par la main, alors que Kimimaro n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une personne fréquentable, alors qu'Haku est tout gentil… ou toute gentille… C'est bien un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, dit Shinô.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer, commença Temari. Parce que c'est vrai que ça doit paraître bizarre. Sasori est plutôt assez jeune, il n'a le droit de venir ici qu'en étant sous la garde de quelqu'un. Comme il adore Gaara, il l'a voulut comme baby-siter. Bien sûr, ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque. Mais Gaara n'a pas le choix. Pour Haku et Kimimaro, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Le tuteur de Haku est très protecteur envers lui. Mais il ne veut pas l'empêcher de s'amuser, alors il le laisse partir, à condition que Kimimaro veille sur lui. Kimimaro, lui, respecte et adore son tuteur. Et comme leurs deux tuteurs sont de très grands amis, il fait tout pour faire plaisir à Haku. Mais de toute façon, il aime Haku comme si c'était son propre frère, et Haku l'aime beaucoup, lui aussi. Ensuite, tu sais très bien que Kankuro ne peut pas voir Sai en peinture. J'imagine qu'ils se sont encore cherchés. Sai adore faire « mumuse » avec Kankuro. Neji, lui, même s'il ne le montre pas, aime beaucoup Hinata. Mais comme elle voulait venir avec nous, et que lui préférait être avec les autres, il l'a confié à Lee. Mais Lee à préféré la laisser aux bons soins de Kiba. Qui n'a pas refusé, tu le connais. Mais pour Sasuke, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose.

- Ouah ! Comment tu fais pour savoir autant de chose ? s'exclama Naruto.

- Naruto, je sais que la plupart du temps tu ne nous écoutes pas, et que quand on te parle de nous, tu es dans les nuages, mais tu pourrais au moins savoir que j'ai deux frères, et que l'un d'entres eux est dans ta classe !

- Ah ! Tu es la sœur de Kimimaro ! C'est vrai que vos la couleur de vos cheveux se ressemblent assez. Et ton deuxième frère est Sasuke. C'est comme si vous avez, tout les deux, reçut un pétard sur la tête.

- …

Et on vit un Naruto fuir une furie blonde autour de la petite clairière.

- Naruto, t'abuses, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Tu crois ?! cria Naruto.

OOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Bon, alors voilà. On va faire un jeu, dit Sakura.

- Quel genre de jeu ? demanda Kankuro.

- Ben, comme il fait nuit, pourquoi pas une partie de cache-cache ? Mais j'y ajouterai une ou deux règles en plus.

- Quelles règles ?

- Il y aura deux équipes. Pour pimenter le jeu, chaque personne aura une personne précise à chercher. Et quand elle l'aura trouvée, il faudra aussi qu'elle l'attrape.

- L'attraper ? demanda Hinata. Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

- J'y viens. Il y aura deux sortes de perdants. Ceux qui auront été attrapés, et ceux qui n'auront pas pu attraper leur proie.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, dit Shikamaru. Dit moi quel sera le gage des perdants.

- Rooh ! Tu n'as pas honte de me croire aussi mesquine ?! Les perdants auront juste à boire une grande cuillère d'huile de chauve-souris** (1)**, dit Sakura avec un grand sourire de petite fille devant sa première poupée Barbie©.

- Et c'est pas dangereux ? demanda soucieusement Kimimaro. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Haku. Tu sais ce que tu risques.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout dangereux. Moi-même, j'en ai déjà pris. Et, comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien.

- Si tu veux nous faire croire ça, enlèves au moins ce sourire de ton visage, dit Shikamaru d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude. Ensuite, évite de te donner comme exemple, vu que tout le monde sait bien que tu ne vas pas bien dans la tête.

- La ferme ! Grumbl ! Bon, je vais commencer la répartition des équipes. L'équipe 1 se cachera, et l'équipe 2 la recherchera.

Elle partit vers son sac, et en sortit une feuille, des ciseaux et un stylo.

- Je ne vais pas tricher. Vous n'avez qu'à venir vérifier. J'écrirais les noms sur un boute papier, et j'en tirerais deux à chaque fois. Le premier que j'ouvrirais ira dans la première équipe, et le deuxième, dans l'équipe 2.

- Je préférerais que ce soit Haku ou Hinata qui pioche, dit Shikamaru.

- Ok ! Ça ne me gène pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tricher, tu sais. Je m'amuserai bien plus, si tout est fait au hasard. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Sakura-chan, tu fais peur, se plaignit Naruto.

OOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Voilà ! J'ai terminée !

Elle leur tendit une feuille **(2)**

**Equipe I :** **Equipe II :**

Temari Kiba

Shikamaru Tenten

Sasuke Kimimaro

Neji Hinata

Sai Haku

Naruto Kankuro

Lee Ino

Gaara Chôji

Shinô Sasori

- Alors, la personne dont le nom est inscrit en face du votre est votre partenaire.

- Pourquoi ton nom n'est-t-il pas là ? demanda Choji.

- Ouais, pourquoi ? répéta Kiba.

Tout le monde regardait Sakura, en attente d'une réponse.

- Ben comme le jeu ne peut pas durer une éternité, je vais rester ici, et j'allumerais la radio dans environ une demi-heure. Ensuite, le jeu exige que le nombre de joueur soit de chiffre pair. Et ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que moi, parce que vous êtes tous en forme, alors que moi je suis un peu enrhumé.

- Oh, Sakura-chan ! Tu es si gentille! Tu veux quand même que nous nous amusions même si toi tu es malade, et tu te sacrifies pour cela ! Sakura-chan, je ne n'oublierais jamais tous ce que tu as faits ! s'écria Naruto.

- Dobe ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle en profite ? Elle ne court aucun risque de boire de l'huile de chauve-souris.

- La ferme ! Tu ne connais pas Sakura-chan ! Elle est beaucoup plus gentille et loyale que toi, Sasuke !

- N'oubli pas que tu seras seul dans le parc, après. Tout sera noir autour de toi, et la lune ne pourra pas percer grand chose, à travers les feuilles des arbres. « Sakura-chan » ne sera plus là pour te protéger. Alors évite de me crier dessus…

- Arrêtes, Uchiwa.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Nara ?

- Bon, oubli. Je n'ai pas envi de commencer une dispute. Ce serait trop galère.

- …

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Equipe 1, allez-y ! cria Sakura.

La première équipe disparut dans les ténèbres des bois de l'immense parc. Ce fut comme si des milliers de tentacules les attiraient. L'ombre s'étendait d'abord sur leurs vêtements, puis ils disparaissaient complètement.

- Sai ! cria Kimimaro. Tu te montres rapidement à Haku pour qu'il ne soit pas seul trop longtemps !

- Laisse, Kim', ça ira. Je m'en sortirai. Tu me connais. Et puis, c'est un endroit humide. Il y a de l'eau partout.

- … Tu as raison. Bonne chance, alors.

- Toi aussi. Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à avoir, mais tu peux réussir.

Ils se sourirent, sous le regard brillant de Sakura.

_ - Kyaaah ! Du yaoi en direct live !_

Elle attendit encore dix minutes, et donna le signal de départ à la deuxième équipe.

Sakura était maintenant seule, et elle arborait un sourire pas très saint.

- Maintenant, je file à la tour de garde, et je ne dois pas oublier mes jumelles.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps que Naruto marchait, mais toujours aucun signalement qui pourrait le faire suspecter le fait que Kankuro ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui se trouvait dans les parages. Il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était trop éloigné, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand il aperçut une sorte de petite clairière, où descendait un rayon de lune. Il s'approcha, et un immense manoir apparut. Il sortit complètement des arbres, et l'admira. Il était à la fois beau et effrayant. Majestueux. Il était anthracite, mais le clair de lune laissait supposé que ses fenêtres fussent blanches. D'une blancheur immaculée, malgré l'âge que devait avoir le manoir, et que même la peinture n'aurait pas pu simuler. C'était un blanc éclatant, mais aucunement vif. Blanc. Elle avait deux tours, et peu de fenêtre. Plutôt de grandes portes. Elles aussi, blanches. Elles devaient être vitrées. Aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres ou des portes. Et à part les rayons de la lune, le manoir était baigné dans les ténèbres. Naruto allait s'avancer encore plus, quand il se fit violemment tiré en arrière.

- Tu étais prévenu…

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

- Le voilà… vous n'aurez pas dû lui interdire de venir. Il n'aime pas les interdits, et fait toujours tout pour les défier…

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas lui dire ?

- Non.

- Vous avez peur de sa réaction.

- Non… Bien sûr que non... Naruto n'est pas du genre à prendre en compte la nature ou l'apparence.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

- Ce serait trop dangereux, pour lui. J'aimerai tellement le prendre ici, avec moi.

- Il aurait ainsi une meilleure protection qu'en étant chez lui.

- Mais s'il est ici, _Ils _sauront tout de suite qui il est. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Nous le prendrons ici, mais seulement quand il n'y aura plus le choix. En attendant, il ne doit rien savoir, et surtout, il ne doit pas venir par ici. _Ils_ pourraient avoir des soupçons, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- …

**À suivre…**

**OOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**(1) **Je peux vous dire que c'est vachement dégueulasse. J'en ai bu quand j'étais asthmatique. Mais c'est aussi très efficace. Le goût vous reste à la gorge pendant pas mal de temps, et c'est comme si vous êtes toujours en train d'en boire parce que ça vous colle au palais. C'est pire que le pétrole. Le pétrole n'est pas tellement pâteux, lui. Le pétrole, j'en ai bu par accident (Ok, j'avoue que c'est beaucoup, trois fois. Faut dire que quand je suis dans les nuages, c'est pas pour blaguer--…). Je croyais que c'était de l'eau (Je sais, je suis un cas perdu…TT). Parfois j'ai le nez très bouché. Heureusement que mon imagination n'est pas bouché, lui.

**(2)** J'ai utilisée la même technique que Sakura, alors n'essayez pas de chercher un sens à la liste des équipes. Ce serait une perte de temps, parce que tout a été fait au hasard. Bien sûr, la main innocente qui a piochée est la mienne. Quoi ?! Qui a osé prétendre que la main de mon immense moi n'était pas innocente ?! Grrr ! Attention, les magnifiques dents de mon magnifique moi mordent ! Grrr !

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle version (pas grand-chose de changée) aura su comblée votre (longue) attente.**

**BÔBYE !!**

**(05.10.08)**** (Première parution le dimanche 01 juillet 2007).**


	3. 03 Jeu au clair de lune

**Titre: IN THE HELL OF THE DARKNESS.**

**Auteur (autatrice) :** **Daeya.**

**Couple : Uchiwa Sasuke X …, Uzumaki Naruto X … (Oui, je suis pas encore très sûre de ce que ce sera. J'hésite beaucoup…). Il y a tout de même de fortes chances que ce soit du SasuNaru.**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer :**** Kishimoto Masashi. Ecriture à but non-lucratif.**

**Note: Veuillez m'excuser (pas tapez !!), mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Alors me voilà de retour. J'ai corrigé les deux premiers chapitres, et je vous conseille plus que vivement de les relire, parce que j'y aie opérer pas mal de changement.**

**Bon ben… Bonne lecture !**

**C**e** q**u**e **j**e **v**e**u**x** ? **T**e **g**o**û**t**e**r**.**

Kimimaro avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il déambulait entre les immenses arbres du parc. Une demi-heure qu'il avait quitté Haku. Il poussa un soupir. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de se prêter au jeu d'Haruno ? Et cet Uchiwa de malheur qui ne se montrait toujours pas. Ils traînaient souvent ensemble, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient. S'il était avec Uchiwa et les autres, c'était parce qu'ils ne posaient pas de question. Ils vous laissaient rester avec eux, sans rien demander en retour. Mais peu d'entre eux s'appréciaient vraiment. Certains étaient carrément étrangers pour d'autres. Seul son nom, ou surnom, était alors connut. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de haine.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est caché ?!

Il faisait très sombre, et il savait qu'Haku n'aimait pas le noir. Il en avait peur. Il espérait qu'il ait trouvé Sai. Ainsi, il ne serait pas seul. Oh ! il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sai réconforte Haku. _Il faudrait déjà qu'il en connaisse le sens_, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Sai était le personnage le plus vide qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Mais sa seule présence suffira à rassurer Haku. Il l'espérait.

- Raaah ! Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Il n'est plus un bébé. _Non, il est juste mon petit frère._

Et il déprima de nouveau, en maudissant l'Uchiwa qui n'avait absolument rien demandé.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Shikamaru regarda la jeune fille au sol. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Shikamaru !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec innocence.

- Descend immédiatement !

- Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien, ici.

Et il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa branche.

- Je te préviens…

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me chercher ?

- Grrrr! Raaah! Je te deteste!

- Tu m'en vois navré.

Shikamaru se permit un sourire. Ce sourire, c'était en l'honneur de sa merveilleuse intelligence. Il savait très bien que Tenten souffrait de vertige, et que la respiration de la jeune fille se bloquait, dés qu'elle était à plus de deux mètre du sol. Il était content de lui. Il regarda les étoiles. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que de regarder les nuages, vu qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, et ainsi ne donnait pas vraiment une impression de liberté, mais elles étaient plus lointaines que les nuages. Plus intouchable. Il se sentait bien, et avait bien la ferme intention de rester sur sa branche jusqu'à ce que Sakura annonce la fin du jeu, ce qui mettrait un certain temps, vu qu'elle était sûrement en train de les épier, et pour cela il plaignait Tenten qui allait devoir attendre. Il connaissait Sakura. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote et gentille que l'image qu'elle offrait... ou pas, cela dépendait du point de vue. Loin de là. Elle n'allait pas se sacrifier, et s'ennuyer ferme pendant autant de temps, juste pour le plaisir de ses amis. Oh ! non ! Elle n'était pas idiote. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir un éclat brillant, sur le haut de la vieille tour de garde. Sûrement des jumelles. Et il se perdit pleinement dans les ténèbres du ciel nocturne, fermant son esprit pour ne plus avoir à entendre les plaintes de Tenten. C'est qu'il pouvait être diabolique, ce cher Nara… Il réfléchirait plus tard à comment descendre et revenir au camp sans se faire attraper, et par conséquent, connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille, se retrouver les tripes à l'air. Il les aimait bien au chaud, lui….

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Gaara regardait Chôji. Ils étaient assis face à face, en tailleur dans l'herbe. Chôji avait dit qu'il n'essayerait pas de l'attraper tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé de manger ses chips. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir des crampes à l'estomac. Il le courserait donc après avoir terminé d'avoir manger… s'il en avait envie. Il faut dire, qu'à force de fréquenter le jeune Nara, le jeune Akimichi avait acquis pas mal de point en plus dans son Q.I… Peut-être aussi dans sa paresse ? Dans tout les cas, Gaara y gagnait. Akimichi devait être assez malin pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir l'attraper, s'il essayait. Après tout, c'était bien le meilleur ami de Nara, non ? À force de se fréquenter, il a dû augmenter son quotient intellectuel. Quand on côtoie quelqu'un, le plus souvent, on se fait influencer par cette personne. Bien sûr, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Akimichi qui ait influencé Nara.

_- Galère… comme dirait Nara…_

Bientôt, Chôji allait être en manque de Chips.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Depuis le début du jeu, Lee n'avait pas une seule fois arrêté de courir.

- Aller, Ino ! Encore un petit effort ! Si tu cours assez vite, tu pourras peut-être m'attraper !

- Attends que je t'attrape, et je te jure que je t'étranglerais !

- Ok ! Tu m'étrangleras ! Mais d'abord, attrapes moi !

- Argh ! Tu vas mourir, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite !

- Et toi, tu vas devoir boire de l'huile de chauve-souris, si tu ne fais pas un peu plus d'effort ! C'est bon pour toi, tu sais ? Faire du sport permet à une jeune jeunesse de resplendir de mille feux, et d'augmenter sa magnificence !** (1)**

- Arrêtes de délirer, ça te fais courir encore plus vite !

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Kiba et son fidèle destrier… Enfin, son fidèle chien, mais comme il lui monte carrément dessus, on fera avec. Je disais donc, Kiba et son fidèle destrier couraient après une jeune jouvencelle apeurée. Affolée, la douce innocente regardait son tourmenteur avec un regard trouble mais courageux. Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna. Remontant les pans de sa robe, et dévoilant ses fines jambes, elle regarda l'objet de sa crainte. Kiba c'était lui aussi arrêté.

- Ainsi, jeune demoiselle, tu te rends enfin à moi ! Tu as fais le bon choix.

- Jamais je ne me rendrais ! Je sais me défendre !

- Sachez que j'admire votre courage, et que j'aurais agi autrement, si je le pouvais, mais… Akamaru, attaques !

- Kyaaaaah !

Le fidèle destrier du fier cavalier se jeta sur la candide jeune femme qui essaya de se protéger de ses blanches et purs bras. Mais le pur sang la prit entre ses crocs, et l'amena aux pieds de son maître.

- Comment as tu pu croire que tu aurais pu m'échapper ?

- Vous le regretterez !

- Qui peut le savoir ? Je sais en tout cas, que ce ne sera pas à moi d'ingurgiter cette affreuse mixture qu'est l'huile de chauve-souris.** (2)**

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Neji était appuyé contre un grand arbre, et regardait venir sa cousine.

- N… Neji-san…

L'interpellé eut un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me sacrifier pour toi.

- Mais… Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine…

- Tu préfèrerais assumer la conséquence des perdants ?

- …

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que tu risquerais de te rendre malade.

- … Tu as raison… Merci, Neji-san.

Neji eut un sourire, et la pris par l'épaule avant de l'emmener pour une petite ballade. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait un cœur. Et avec le peu de personne qu'il affectionnait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en avait un.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Kankuro marchait avec rage. Il avait fait le tour de du parc, mais il n'avait toujours pas vu la moindre trace de l'Uzumaki. Et ça, ça le mettait en rogne. _Ce sale emmerdeur n'avait quand même pas disparu ! Comment il fait pour ne jamais être là quand on a besoin de lui, mais pour toujours crier présent quand on n'a pas besoin de lui ?!_

- Naruto, je vais te buter ! Tu as raison de ne pas te montrer, parce que si jamais je t'attrape !

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Shinô avait du mal à avancer. Il faut dire, que quelque chose l'empêchait de marcher normalement.

- Sasori, je t'en pris. Arrête de me coller comme ça. Je vais finir par tomber.

- Nan !

- Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Gaara avait autant envi de te tuer.

- Je m'en fiche ! De toute façon, Gaara m'aime, et ne me fera jamais de mal !

_- C'est beau l'innocence…_

- Bon, tu m'as déjà expliqué pourquoi tes lunettes étaient noires, pourquoi tu mettais tes mains dans tes poches, pourquoi tu aimais porter des lunettes de soleil même en pleine nuit, pourquoi ta peau était aussi blanche, pourquoi tes cheveux étaient aussi noirs… Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton blouson est gris ?

_- Non ! Pourquoi moi ?!_

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Sai marchait tranquillement au côté de Haku.

- Sai ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu laissé attraper aussi facilement ? Tu m'as _attendu_.

- Kimimaro me l'a demandé.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Et tu acceptes de devoir boire de l'huile de chauve-souris, seulement parce que Kimimaro te l'a demandé ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

- Non, mais si je lui fais plaisir, il se dira que je l'aime bien.

- Hein ?

- C'est plus facile de manipuler quelqu'un qui te fais confiance.

- Ah ?

- Oui, je l'ai lu dans un livre.

Et leur discutions s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait, après tout, pas grand-chose à dire.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Naruto se figea. **(3)**Il se retourna, et croisa le regard de braise de… Shisui ?! Il ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr que c'était Shisui ! Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air pareil. Il lui ferait presque peur. Non, il lui faisait peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Même sa voix avait changé. Elle était plus calme. Trop calme. Lourde de menace. Naruto remua son épaule, et se dégagea de son emprise. Il se mit bien en face de Shisui, et ne pu continuer à le nier. Shisui avait bel et bien les iris d'un rouge flamboyant !

- Tes yeux !

Shisui fronça les sourcils, avant de cligner rapidement les yeux. Naruto fronça le nez, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

Naruto suffoqua. Il n'allait quand même pas tenter de lui faire croire qu'il avait tout imaginé, en gardant cet air et cette voix ?!

- Ils étaient rouges, il y avait à peine quelque secondes ! J'en suis sûr !

- Tu te trompes. Tu voix très bien qu'ils sont noirs, non ?

- Tout à l'heure ils étaient rouges !

- Ils n'ont jamais été rouges. C'est pas assez clair pour toi ?

Naruto cligna des yeux. Shisui n'était vraiment plus même. Celui qu'il connaissait était le meilleur ami d'Itachi. Toujours gentil et attentionné envers les autres. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ? Naruto ne comprenait pas. Shisui le sortit de ses pensés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sasuke t'avais pourtant dit que tu ne devais pas t'approcher des environs du manoir.

- Quoi ?! Alors vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, ou quoi ?! Je n'ai rien fais de mal, que je sache !

- Part !

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle ?!

- Mais…

- Je suis désolé.

Naruto se retourna. Il vit Sasuke, dans sa pose habituelle, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer comme jamais, et regardait une luciole qui lui passait sous le nez avec un grand intérêt… Au fait, de quoi était-il désolé ?

- Tu t'es pas encore fais prendre par Kimimaro ?

Sasuke jeta un regard dédaigneux sur Naruto.

- Crétin. Shisui s'apprêterait à te faire la peau, que tu lui demanderais s'il a trouvé la réponse du devoir que lui a laissé le prof.

- Qu'est-ce que les devoirs et les profs viennent faire là dedans ?... Attends… Il veut me tuer ?! Mais je lui ai rien fait !!

- …

- Bon, je te le laisse, Sasuke.

- Lâche.

Shisui esquissa un petit sourie en coin et disparut. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'était plus là. Shisui avait vraiment disparut comme par enchantement.

- Tu… T'as vu ?!

- Quoi ?

- Il était encore là il y avait quelques secondes. Et puis, il a soudainement disparut ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Non.

Naruto le regarda, et soudain, ce fut comme si l'étincelle se fit dans son cerveau, et que la lumière fut. Il recula, ne quittant pas Sasuke des yeux. Le Uchiwa haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Il est partit. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il te laisse le soin de me tuer ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je t'assure que je ne viendrais plus jamais ici !

Sasuke eu alors un sourire sadique, et s'avança doucement vers Naruto qui pâlit brutalement, et s'en fut vers les arbres. Sasuke regarda vers là où il avait disparut, et soupira.

- Ouais, un crétin.

Et il disparut à son tour, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était partit Naruto.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Naruto se plaqua contre l'arbre, et entreprit de reprendre sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un petit rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand même parfois. Comme si Sasuke allait le tuer. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Et même s'il en avait, il n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, non ? Il poussa un soupir, les yeux toujours fermés, et se laissa glisser au sol. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait fui. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer. Mais il avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient faire pires. Surtout Shisui. Il n'était plus le même. Il ne comprenait pas. Depuis quelque temps, tout avait soudainement changé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il ne comptait plus les fois où il se sentait épier. Où il avait courut pour sortir plus vite d'une ruelle dans laquelle il était sensé être seul. Et puis, le nom de son père, dans la bouche de Sasuke. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il était sûr que c'était de son père que parlait Sasuke, sinon, il n'aurait pas réagit comme il l'avait fait, face à sa question. Il resta ainsi pendant encore deux minutes, et finit par entrouvrir doucement les yeux. Il se figea.

-On essai d'échapper à la réalité ?

Sasuke se tenait accroupi devant lui, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda maladroitement Naruto.

- Ce que je veux ?

- …

- Tu ne devrais pas me demander ce que je veux.

- …

- Mais il y a bien une chose que je veux.

- Quoi ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ça y est. Sa curiosité l'emportait de nouveau. Il s'était avancé en demandant cela, mais il recula aussitôt, en voyant le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandir. C'était un sourire étrange. C'était la première fois que Naruto le voyait sourire ainsi. Il paraissait bercé par une douce euphorie, tandis qu'il humait l'air les yeux mi-clos, concentré dans ce qu'il ressentait.

- _Ils_ te cherchent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sembles humain.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et demanda doucement :

- Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ?

- … Dit le moi…

Il inspira encore doucement, avant de se pencher un peu plus vers Naruto, lequel se plaqua encore plus à l'arbre.

- Je veux te goûter.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Je veux savoir quel est ton goût. Ce que tu es. Pourquoi _ils_ te veulent. Pourquoi on m'a choisi.

- …

- Mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est te goûter…

Il agrippa l'épaule de Naruto, qui gémit sous la douleur, et le regarda dans les yeux. Naruto le vit ouvrir doucement la bouche, mais juste à ce moment là, une musique retentit. Naruto cligna des yeux. Quand il regarda mieux, Sasuke avait disparut. Il n'avait quand même pas imaginé sa présence ! Il regarda dans tous les sens, mais plus aucune trace de Sasuke. Pas même un bruit de course. Soit il avait tout imaginé, soit Sasuke avait certaines facultés surnaturelles. Il devenait fou, ça devait bien arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Il poussa un rire nerveux, qui s'éteignit rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'en suis sûr. J'ai vu ses canines brillées.

Il se leva, un peu chancelant, et entreprit de se laisser guider par la musique.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Il arriva bientôt auprès des autres. Il chercha Sasuke du regard, et le vit assis aux côtés de Kimimaro et Haku. Il avait levé la tête vers les étoiles, s'appuyant en arrière sur ses paumes. Comme s'il sentait qu'on le regardait, il tourna soudainement la tête vers Naruto qui sursauta. Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin. Un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et détourna la tête.

- Shinô ! Pourquoi as-tu allumé la radio ?!

Sakura marchait dangereusement vers un Shinô qui avait l'air de royalement s'en ficher.

- Je n'avais pas envi de passer quelques minutes de plus avec Sasori. Alors j'ai annoncé la fin du jeu, pour faire revenir Gaara.

Maintenant, les ondes nocives qui fondaient sur lui, provenaient de deux endroits.

- Aburame, tu vas morfler ce soir. J'espère pour toi que t'as pas le sommeil trop léger.

- T'inquiète, Sabaku No. J'ai l'habitude.

Et ils se turent. Sakura, elle, ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas de sitôt. Elle poussa un soupir profond, et jeta un regard brillant à Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto était le seul qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Sakura. Cette dernière prit un air tout innocent :

- Naruto ?

- Oui, Sakura-chan ?

On entendit clairement un soupir, et un « galère ».

- J'ai demandée la permission, et on peut faire un feu de bois, mais il faudra bien l'éteindre ensuite. On peut ramasser les bois déjà morts.

- C'est super !

- Tu veux bien aller en chercher ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Mais pour qu'il y en ait assez, tu te feras aider de Sasuke.

- Hein ?! … bon, d'accord. Mais juste parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes, alors.

- Merci, Naruto.

Et ils disparurent, pour la seconde fois, dans l'obscurité des arbres du parc.

- Bon, je vais aux toilettes ! s'exclama Sakura.

Et elle disparut à son tour.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Les toilettes, c'est dans l'autre direction. Galèèère…

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Tout le monde savait que Naruto était très attaché à Sakura, et que cette dernière, même si elle ne le montrait pas toujours quand il était dans les parages, tenait beaucoup à lui. Elle l'avait toujours protégé des autres. C'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi crainte au lycée. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais faisait preuve d'une grande cruauté envers ceux qui s'attaquaient à Naruto. Et elle avait souvent dû faire les preuves de sa force. Depuis toute petite, elle était comme la grande sœur qui protégeait son petit frère, bien qu'ils aient le même âge. Naruto la voyait donc comme une grande sœur, et l'écoutait toujours. Acceptant ses décisions, et faisant parfois ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire, la prenant en exemple, sans pour autant toujours l'approuver. Avec elle, il pouvait vraiment être lui. Hum ! Comme s'il était vraiment aussi stupide. Ce n'était qu'une image. On se lassait assez vite de chercher des emmerdes aux idiots. Ils ne comprenaient même pas. Mais lui, n'était pas idiot. Ce n'était qu'un bouclier. Il soupira. Il aurait quand même dû refuser d'aller ramasser du bois avec Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé le moindre bruit, depuis le début. Il se contentait de mener la marche. Naruto releva la tête, et s'arrêta brusquement. Où était-il ? Il promena son regard autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de course. Une… Non, plusieurs personnes, courraient. Il sentit une main se plaquer sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler, et se fit violemment tiré en arrière.

**À suivre…**

**o****OOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**(1)**Ok, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à créer une tirade « Made in The Resplendissant Fauve de Jade ».

**(2)**Un petit délire de ma part (c'est sûr, vu que c'est moi qui écrit - -). Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère qu'il ne sort pas trop des normes chevaleresques. Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu une aventures de ce genre, alors…

**(3)**NYAHAHAHA !! Ce que je suis diabolique !... Meuh non, en fait, je les ai mis en dernier, parce qu'ainsi je pouvais mettre les autres en avant, et faire en sorte que vous vous intéressiez. Enfin, j'espère. Il se peut aussi que ça ait marché à l'envers, et qu'en fait, votre cerveau n'ait pas arrêté de penser à eux. Mais je ne crois pas, parce que vous devez aussi aimez les autres, non ?... SURTOUT GAARA, SHIKAMARU, SAI, TEMARI, KIBA, HAKU, KIMIMARO, SASORI, CHÔJI, ET TOUT LES AUTRES !! (Là, le « surtout » ne marche plus, vu que ça implique carrément tout le monde…)

**Daeya : Voili, voilou!! Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Et encore pardon.**

**BÔBYE !!**

**05.10.08.**


End file.
